


Kaname's Mate

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Kaname's Mate

Zero's POV

I can't believe it, Me, a vampire hunter has done the most disgraceful thing and fallen in love with the worst Vampire of them all Kaname.

I hate the fact that my body begs to be touch by him, in a sexual way as well. I like my body gone and completely betrayed me.

Kaname's POV

Every vampire has a mate including me. A mate is someone who is the other half of your soul and for a while now, I've known who mine is.

Zero

I have had feelings for Zero, for a while now but I've never really acted on them but I know someday that the truth will have to come out and when it does, I hope Zero can except my feeling for him and hopeful can return those feelings.

I been watching Zero, when he's asleep. What I want to protect him. I NOT planing on losing him anytime soon.

I snuck out of my room and quickly dashed over to Zero's house. I avoided many people from the day class, I don't need them swooning over me. Uhh...

When I reached Zero's window I peered in to see his fast asleep, he was tossing and turning I looked like he was having a nightmare.

I opened the window slowly when there was a bigger enough gap, I slipped into Zero's room undetected.

I took Zero's hand in mine and gently squeezed it hoping it would calm him down.

But it didn't work, it woke Zero up, I quickly ran to the shadows so I couldn't be seen. I hurts that I have to hide from my own mate.

Zero's eyes scanned the room but he was unsuccessful on finding me but this didn't stop him, he climbed out of him bed and started to walk started to where I was.

Crap!

When Zero was close enough I had an idea. I slammed Zero into the wall, our eyes met then Zero eyes when wide.

"What the hell are you doing here" Zero said in the cruelest voice.

I smirked and started to press kissed down his neck.

"What are you doing, get the hell of me" I could hear the hatred in his voice but I could also tell he was fighting back from moaning.

But this didn't stop me and I carried on kissing his neck. I kissed and nibble different parts. Looking for his sweet spot.

A strangle moan slipped out of Zero mouth.

"Don't hold you voice back I want to hear you" I told him.

I started to unbutton Zero's pyjama shirt and surprisingly Zero started trying to get my shirt off.

Once both of our shirt are off, I picked Zero up in a bridle style before dumping him on his bed.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss on Zero's lips. I also started to pull down Zero's pyjama trousers this revealed Zero's glorious backside since he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Kaname just do it no prepping or anything just fuck me" Zero whined.

"If that's what you wish my love" I replied. I stood up and pulled my jeans off along with my boxers.

"Are you sure you don't want prepping you are a Virgin after all" I asked.

"Yes" Zero replied.

I crawled back on top of him and lined my cock up with Zero's hole. On the count of three, I pushed into him.

On Zero face was pure agony but I knew if I carried on this agony will soon be over.

I pushed further and further into Zero's ass until I was full in, I then started pulling myself out before then slamming back inside of him. I repeated this patten until I heard Zero's moans of pleasure.

Then I started to fucking him faster. On every thrust my pace became faster and faster.

To add more pleasure I grabbed hold of Zero's dick and started to stroke it in time to my thrusts.

Not long later Zero's came all over my hand but I wasn't there yet, my thrusts became more rapid and harder until I came deep inside Zero's ass.

I collapsed next to him. I wrapped my arm around him. Even though I was still inside him, we both fell asleep.


End file.
